This invention relates to a toy, particularly a toy for cats. This invention also relates to a method for making such a toy.
Animal lovers have created many toys for their pets. In particular, rubber mice for cats to play with are fairly common. Other toys for cats include variously shaped articles filled with catnip or other with provided with a similar scent. Catnip toys can result in messes for owners, in the event that the bits of catnip are released from containment.